Sealed storage containers are used to store goods and perishable items, and typically include either specialized removable closures, heat-sealable closures or high pressure airtight self-sealable closures. Removal of air from the container is usually not accomplished after sealing. Devices have been available to remove air from open bags and then seal the bags with heat or high pressure sealing devices. In some instances, these devices remove air from the bags, but generally are unavailable to perform this function after the bag has been sealed.
Applicant's prior application, Ser. No. 08/199,642, filed Feb. 22, 1994, describes a device for removing air from a flexible container after the sealing of the container. According to this invention, upper and lower units of a valve housing are attached to a flexible wall area of the container, and the central core of each unit is aligned with an opening in the flexible wall, which opening is punctured by a suitable device. After the storage container has been filled, it is sealed and the valve is attached to an air removal pump to remove enclosed air and create a low atmosphere storage environment within the container. After the container has been reused, it may be resealed and the enclosed air can again be removed by a pump.
The removal of air from containers is often desirable but is not always a practical process. Pumps useful for removing air through the valve are relatively expensive to manufacture and sometimes difficult to use. It would therefore be desirable to provide a device which would facilitate the removal of air from containers, and particularly containers of differing construction such as flexible wall containers, rigid containers, and containers with removable closures.